Graygarden
Over the Moon |terminal = |cell name =GraygardenExt POIJS024 (highway southeast) POIMilitaryMC05 (road east) |refid = (highway southeast) (road east) |footer = Graygarden logo }} Graygarden is a location and a possible settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 304: "A fully automated hydroponic garden run by robots, this is the brainchild of Doctor Edward Gray. Even today, this is a remarkable example of self-sufficiency and features almost every crop: Mutfruit, tato, corn, melon, and gourd are growing here." Background Staffed by a fleet of Mister Handy robots, and led by the three color coded Supervisors by the name of White, Brown and Greene, Graygarden is a bountiful greenhouse for the Commonwealth. It was founded before the Great War by Dr. Edward Gray. Here the Sole Survivor can trade with Supervisor Greene, start the quest Troubled Waters by speaking to Supervisor White, while Supervisor Brown will reward the player character for returning crop samples from the wasteland, which will cause the Graygarden workers to begin cultivating those crops as well as their original crops. Layout Just outside the greenhouse is a large field of mutfruit which are tended to by a couple of Mr. Handies and inside are several planters filled with corn, carrots, gourds, tatos and more mutfruit. Due west of the main facility are two buildings. The first is a small garage with assorted junk components and a toolbox. The western building, Graygarden homestead, is a two story house with an Expert locked basement containing a chemistry station, assorted glassware and a pulse mine. The kitchen has collapsed and is inaccessible from within the homestead. The overpass above can be built upon, but there is no existing way to access it from the Graygarden settlement. Inhabitants * Supervisor Brown * Supervisor Greene * Supervisor White * 3 Mister Handies Notable loot To the east there is a crashed Vertibird on the upper level of the highway with some ammo boxes beneath the overpass. A bit further east, near the next highway support pylon, is a window washer style elevator that lifts to the upper level. Walk back towards Graygarden to find a suit of power armor. Notes * Although this settlement seems small, thanks to the pre-existing crops and large greenhouse consuming most of the "floorspace," one could always "build up" as both the lower and upper segments of the overpass fall under the envelope of the settlement's boundaries, allowing them to be built upon with relative ease. (Some vehicles cannot be scrapped, nor can the cement dividers be removed.) Also broken highway segments are regarded as "in the boundary," so by making stairs it is possible to build over the highway. * Codsworth will show a preference to Graygarden, and likes it when the Sole Survivor completes quests there. * If one starts building at the lowest point in the settlement, it is possible to construct a structure up to 14 stories tall, although it will be divided by the highway. * The greenhouse at Graygarden provides an excellent supply of food which can be transplanted to other settlements. * Should one have trouble locating a companion here, there is a possibility they are sitting on a couch on top of the highway. * Since the residents are all robots, there is no actual need for beds, food, or water. Even if all food is taken away, or just moved, the robots will continue to pick away at where the plants used to be. * None of the Mister Handies can be modified at a Robot workbench. Appearances Graygarden appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Graygarden's location is roughly analogous to the real-world towns of Waltham and Watertown. The two major agricultural sites in these towns are the public farming co-op at Bentley University's now-defunct School of Agriculture and the privately-owned farm at Gore Place. * The character of Supervisor White is derived from the US TV show Green Acres (1965-1971). Supervisor White's accent and characteristic use of "darling" and the like is similar to that used by Eva Gabor in the show. This was evidently the show on which her creator, Dr. Edward Gray, based her unique personality. Gallery FO4 Graygarden Interior Greenhouse.jpg|Greenhouse interior FO4 Graygarden Back Greenhouse.jpg|Back of the greenhouse FO4 Graygarden Workshop Area.jpg|Workshop area Category:Fallout 4 settlements de:Graygarden es:Graygarden fr:Graygarden pl:Graygarden pt:Graygarden ru:Грейгарден uk:Грейгарден zh:格雷花園